


ahoy

by jongens



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongens/pseuds/jongens
Summary: pirates have strange customs.
Relationships: Gil & Jay (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants)
Kudos: 10





	ahoy

**"torney is for babies"**

Jay started counting mentally.  
He had badly asked, or rather forced, to show the pirate the sport.

They had barely reached the field of play and Harry had laid down on the benches and from time to time yelled strange phrases that misled the other players.

  
**"If only you had paid attention"**

  
the pirate was going to answer but saw how an excited gil approached them.

**"Harry! The fairy godmother gave me some strawberries. They are delicious! Will you?"**

the boy with the outlined eyes smiled. Gil's lips were red from the fruit.

  
he approached breaking the boy's personal space and kissed him.

**"Sweet"** was the first thing he said as he walked away from the blonde.

Jay saw that with a frown. not that seeing men kissing was rare, on the island and in auradon was the most normal.

What bothered him was that Harry was the one to kiss Gil. They weren't dating so he had no right to do it or that was his opinion on it.

**_"Only that bothers me, I'm not jealous ... not at all" he_** thought trying to convince himself.

the blonde walked away blushing and with a shy smile. **"So, you do not want to"**

**"nou but" he** said licking his lips. **"Delicious taste"**

Jafar's son couldn't take it anymore and coughed falsely, drawing the boys' attention.

Harry just rolled his eyes and Gil smiled at him.  
there was not a day that she did not smile.

**"hi jay, I brought some strawberries, they are few but will you?**

**"Yes thanks"**

He grabbed one causing their fingers to brush, they looked at each other for a few seconds and smiled.

  
a few seconds later gil was dragged by evie, apparently they were going to cook cookies and the bluehead wanted the boy to try more sweets.

They had become good friends, they were both similar, they were kind and sweet to everyone.

  
Going back to being alone with Harry I couldn't help asking him.

 **"Why are you kissing gil?"** He hoped he hadn't sounded jealous because he wasn't, he was just curious.

**"Does Jay bother you?"** the smug smile turned into an annoyed grin.

**"What !? nooo not at all" he** said waving his hands and quickly denying.

**"Better, I didn't think you were dumb enough to do it"**

**"Yeah well but why do you do it? I mean, they're just friends"**

**"You wouldn't understand, it's a pirate thing"**

**"Pirates? I've never seen you kiss uma"**

**"Are you kidding me? I'd cut out my tongue and use it as an ornament"**

  
Jay laughed.

**"It's true but then ..."**

**"Look"** Harry leaned a little closer, looking more serious all of a sudden.  
**"It is a pact of male pirates to reinforce friendship and demonstrate trust"**

  
Jafar's son raised his eyebrow questioningly at the pirate, who seemed honest, somehow.

Jay sighed. pirates were much more intimate than he had thought.

**"oh and you only kiss gil because he's your best friend"**

**"Exact" he** placed his hand on his chin in a thoughtful gesture. "They should implement it in auradon" he smiled evilly. I had an idea   
**"actually, you should implement it with gil"**

  
Jay choked on the strawberry. **"why?"**

 **"Somehow Gil likes you, you should show him that you do too" he** said with that wide smile. **"bye jay"**

the chestnut stood there and thinking about that

☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️

  
mal, evie, carlos, uma, gil, harry and king ben were in the forest eating the cookies that the bluehead had prepared with the blond's help.

**"They are delicious. I can't believe we've never eaten these on the island."**

**"I'm glad that now we can all do it together" he** answered badly.

they all nodded, they were very happy that they broke down the barrier and with it the discrimination.

**"ahoy comrades"**  
a jay with braids in the style of uma was present.

  
Ursula's daughter jumped out of her seat.  
**"Are you making fun of me? What's my name ?!"**

 **"Uma!"** all responded somewhat scared.

 **"What? No"** said jay in defense form and looking for gil.

the boy watched him carefully while he ate a cookie. the brunette smiled at him and slowly approached him.

 **"Hi"** smiled gil. It smelled like shortbread and chocolate cookies.  
Jay could swear he'd love to smell that scent forever, he took a step forward.  
**"I like you"** she whispered inches from his face and then kissed him.

everyone was silent, clearly surprised by what they were seeing.

the son of jafar was kissing the son of gaston. if someone said that interesting things didn't happen in auradon it would be a great blasphemy.

the brunette was the first to walk away with a smile occupying his entire face. their happiness lasted seconds until Harry's uproarious laugh filled the place.

**"Ay jay, jay, I can't believe you fell"**

  
the named looked confused.

**"that of the pirate pact does not exist"**

Uma looked at him badly and hit him on the arm.

Jay blushed violently.  
I'd kill Harry

Gil was flushed and surprised but shyly brought his hands to Jay's face and pulled him in to give him a little kiss on the lips.

  
**"ahoy, I also like you"**

**"ahoy" he** murmured and then returned the kiss.

Jay kept wanting to hit Harry but deep down he knew he should thank him.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii I hope they tell me if i have mistakes bc english isn't my native language ://


End file.
